Limpiando mi Conciencia
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Siempre escogemos por una razón... siempre soñamos con que podemos hacerlo mejor. y ocasionalmente, resulta que saliendo del molde puedes encontrar un momento de cordura. Omegaverse.


Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

Bueno esto pertenece al reto del grupo Para Fantasear o las Amazonas de Maik … donde se deben de abarcar una pareja Crak y una trama crak en el Omegaverse.

Dedicado a las hermosas personitas que siempre me escuchan y aguantan tanta locura mía: Maik Wayne, Valkyria (Que ha publicado su primer fic del fandom) Lady Wayne Al Ghul, Elena Grayson y Juuri Kyriuu

¿Puedo limpiar mi Conciencia?

Siempre miraba a mi hermana, molesta, enojada, llorando, con tierra en las mejillas, asustada por como la miraban y la usaban, por lo que se esperaba de ella y feliz por jugar con eso que llamaba muñeca. La observaba desde la esquina de su habitación, sin que supiera, porque era vergonzoso que supiera que la amaba, que la adoraba, que era mi todo…. Que no deseaba que el aire la tocara y enfermara, la pudriera cada que salía a la calle.

Nunca aceptaría la manera en la que cambiaba y me dejaba atrás… y luego, en contra de todo lo que anhelaba, volvía a casa con su cuello sangrante, sus lágrimas perladas que resbalaban hasta sus sucios zapatos, raspados por una refriega, una pelea… intentaba ocultar los raspones en sus rodillas con la falda y los codos despellejados con el suéter de ese Alfa que entraba por el marco de enredaderas de Madre, pidiendo permiso, como si temiera no ser bienvenido… como si pudiéramos negar al Alfa que había marcado a mi hermana.

El olor del apareamiento inundaba mis fosas nasales, y trataba de meterme debajo de la alfombra para evitar la condescendiente mirada de mi hermana que parecía morir a cada segundo que su Alfa le instruía. La veía adorarle por una mordida, por reventarla, por saciarla… obedeciendo a un desconocido porque no tenía opción. La veía frágil, débil y tierna, dispuesta a obedecer lo que le enseñaron, lo que no pudo decidir, escoger, lo que desde su sexo marco la cadena que trataban de hacernos tragar como única verdad.

Estaba furioso, no con ella…

Jamás con ella.

Mis padres se deslavaban, la bruma me llenaba, ya no éramos la verdad… sino el chiste, el que veía desde mi sillón favorito y fingía las carcajadas para no parecer extraño.

Era peligroso.

Vivía.

Me sentía fuerte.

Capaz.

Yo era diferente… quería ser diferente.

Único.

El tambor en mi cabeza sonaba a cada paso, ella se alejaba con sus maletas y mi sangre hervía. El corazón se me salía, ella se despedía y yo sonreía. Ella me mando un beso con el rímel corrido sobre sus ojos azules y yo sentí un vacío peligroso abriéndose en el pecho, hiriéndome, sangrándome… la vi cerrar la puerta y mi grito fue opacado por la insonorización de la casa.

Rompí la mesa de cristal con mi cabeza, tirándome de lleno sobre su esqueleto negro que se encajó en mi carne, pero, mis padres no se movieron, ellos intercambiaron una mirada y la voz de mando de mi padre hizo que mi madre se moviera a preparar la cena.

Claro.

Ellos eran Destino.

Mi hermana y el Alfa eran Destino.

-¿Hablaron siquiera antes de joder? – Pregunte a lo alto. Mi padre se dignó a negar con la cabeza antes de encender su preciada pipa de roble laminado - ¿Se amaron siquiera?

El silencio fue suficiente.

¿Dónde andaban las mentiras con las que me dormían? ¿Por qué sitio podría buscar al Omega que tenía mi lazo en el cuello? ¿Sentiría las mariposas al verle a los ojos? Yo no tenía permitido dudar de mis padres, era mi deber creerles… ¿Qué necesidad tendrían de mentirme? ¿Por qué lo harían? Me amaban y eso era lo que me obligaba a amarlos, a creerles, a no dudar cuando me contaban de amar y proteger a mi Omega… Pero ella no se veía feliz, mi madre no parecía poder negarse a padre y padre parecía muy cómodo con la situación pese a que las ojeras y las arrugas le inundaban la cara.

-El amor llega con el tiempo – Confeso mi madre.

Con el tiempo nos llegó el cadáver de ella. Llena de morados y violetas, repleta de las marcas de "amor" sobre el cuello y envuelta con las rosas blancas que más le gustaban, tan vulgares, tan comunes, como ella y su sonrisa, como ella y sus anhelos, sus sueños… su gala blanca y descolorida, triste nosotros mientras que ese Alfa se conseguía otro Omega y se le veía más infeliz.

Omegas, Alfas y Betas… reunidos y opacados por la insulsa de mi hermana, porque sus ojos vacíos eran más cautivantes que cuando vivía… porque hablaba más con sus uñas arrancadas de lo que consiguió imprimir en sus pobres pinturas al óleo. La cetrina piel, tratada y maquillada para que no se viera peor de lo que sabíamos, brillaba, llena de olor por el drenaje de sus fluidos que le inflaban el vientre y le corría por las secas venas antes de que se apachurraran.

Ella que sin saberlo creaba al monstruo que estaba cansado de buscar aceptación en el salón de clase, entre sus compañeros cuando salía a jugar boliche con las ovejas, ella que ignorante por lo que su celo desato dejaba entrar al mundo.

-Estas fría, hermanita – Jódete por ser la mayor – Te extrañare – Jamás en la vida, tú te lo buscaste – Me he convertido en un Monstruo – Susurre a su tiesa carne.

Mi familia está horrorizada por verme besarla. ¿De qué se asombran? No esta ese impío y estúpido Alfa para reclamarme algo. Él decidió que ella no valía la cosa para darnos la cara. ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Les doy miedo?

Me rio de nuevo.

Me alejo.

Ellos me enferman, me asquean y revuelven mi ser como las arcadas que ella me provoca.

Soy diferente.

-Soy un Monstruo que continuara haciéndose más fuerte – Aseguro.

.

.

.

-Hay un Omega en labor de parto – Anuncia la enfermera Beta, seca, amarga, como se supone debe de ser una persona que trabaja catorce horas diarias. No soy de su agrado y eso me encanta. La otra noche había puesto una rata en su cena y la vieja ni grito, me miro y fingió diversión con la apatía de siempre. Juraba que la mujer estaba muerta. – Su Alfa está en camino.

Así es: Los Alfas trabajan y los Omegas se quedan en casa, esperando el momento de entrar en labor durante ocho horas o más para parir lo que sea que traigan a la mugre, en una ocasión el cáncer que chillaba por aire era unas células amalgamadas de un celo tardío que salió mal, en otra recuerdo que no fue muy diferente pero era un celo forzado, y claro… no olvido los pedazos de carne que llenan de orgullo… pero esas eran de Destinos estables.

Aun no sé porque diablos me hice médico.

Lo odio.

Tanta seriedad. Tanto hedonismo.

Blanco, azul o amarillo… me encanta cuando ven el azul manchado en rojo, ya no se ocupa sedante: los pacientes se desmayan y me ahorran su cuenta regresiva.

-¡Doctor! – Ella se repele al verme gruñir… ninguna Beta es idiota como para retar a un Alfa, ella me muestra el cuello… intentando apaciguarme y la dejo con el gesto, no voy a tocarla: asco – Quirófano tres – Dice, esperanzada en que perdone su idiotez de levantarme la voz.

El hospital no deja trabajar Omegas. Laborar es peligroso para ellos, es un sitio donde los humores se desbordan y los Alfas apurados por saber de sus parientes se explayan en violencia, en comando y más allá, los Omegas usan sus feromonas para atraer y enlelar… es un mal sitio para que los Omegas gestionen.

Pero claro que tengo las excepciones. Las mismas que están orgullosas de pasar las noches embutiéndose de supresores hasta enfermar. Bueno, lo que hacía el amor a la medicina, los estudios adecuados y claro, el dinero y apoyo social indicado.

Hago mi magia con el bisturí. Trasversalmente hago la incisión y extraigo lo que debo. Me retiro antes de escucharlo chillar, no quiero molestos cachorros rompiéndome los tímpanos. La acústica del quirófano empalidecería al conservatorio de música.

Limpio mis codos, quito la gorra de sanidad y me seco la cara aun con las manos embarradas en sangre, lo paso por mis mejillas y arrastro la salina mescla roja por la frente, para cuando salgo de la sala, el Alfa que apenas llega se hace a un lado, con las dudas razonables por haber sido yo quien atendiera a su frágil Omega. Mis compañeros sonríen medio pálidos, aun inquietos por mis pintas.

Quito los protectores de mis zapatillas blancas y las arrojo a la cesta de basura. Me arranco la bata y me retiro a la azotea para poder fumar. Es una lástima que no me dejen hacerlo en plena intervención. Los protocolos hospitalarios son un incordio, tanto para pacientes, residentes, doctores, practicantes y demás… juro que incluso intendencia detesta el reglamento.

Aspiro, la nicotina hace su magia. Relaja mis cuerdas internas, las hace rechinar y aflojarse, relajarse mientras se inflan de humo, de veneno, para cuando lo expulso, la calma ha vuelto a hacerme pensar que debería dejar los modos teatrales y ponerme serio cuando hago mis salidas. No quiero tener problemas. Las puntas de mis dedos se tiñen de color amarillo, se resecan pese a los humectantes que uso. Las uñas pierden su lustrocidad y no hay manera de recuperarla. No dejaré a mi viejo amor. Lo enciendo, me da lo que debe y se apaga, no necesita más que besos profundos y anhelantes, tan necesitados que me rompen la comisura de los labios y debo usar bálsamo para que no tenga a mis pacientes observándome la boca.

Mi celular timbro con la canción de moda. Sonrió como sólo podía hacer fuera del hospital.

-Júrame que conseguiste quien te remplazara – Saludo apenas le contestara – Su profesora nos mandó a llamar. Es el día de escuela. Debemos estar allí, Jak.

-Joker – Le corrijo al tiempo que besaba el filtro del cigarro sabor uva – Es Joker, Arthur – El rubio bufa y me se rio. Arthur siguió cortando los vegetales del almuerzo, cualquiera envidiaría su destreza con los filos. Seguro que debí de pagarle el curso culinario de verano para niños – Es temprano. ¿Ansioso? – Usualmente sólo despierta antes del alba si no consiguió dormir - ¿Arthur?

-Si no apareces, voy a cortarte en pedacitos y desaparecerte en los mares ¿Entendiste?

-Claro, amorcito – Me carcajeo.

-Hablo muy en serio, Joker.

Y cuelga. Frunzo mis labios. Al carajo con los rubios. Vuelvo a fumar, y continuo, tengo que terminarme la cajetilla y aun me queda tiempo.

Media hora después, tengo que ir a las duchas del Hospital. La taquilla que uso está cerrada con contraseña: SushiLove… lo sé, soy un romanticón de primera.

El agua hierve. Salgo sin sandalias. El piso está muy limpio. Uso mi mejor traje. Corbata, mocasines. El saco sin una arruga. La camisa sujetada por gemelos de matrimonio. Un regalo de Arthur el día que decidimos romperle un pastel en la cara a mi madre y al juez que no quiso hacer legal lo nuestro. Cepillo mis cabellos tinturados en verde y les doy volumen, quedan perfectos para cuando voy a ponerme el labial rojo.

Arthur dijo que era especial, por lo que debo ir en mis mejores galas.

Cierro la taquilla después de perfumarme y azoto la puerta.

Firmo mi salida. Saludo al recepcionista, va comenzado su aburrido turno. Me pregunto qué es lo que hace en sus tiempos muertos, cuando los parientes entran y salen, cuando nadie le pregunta pese a que sería lo más fácil de hacer ya que está a la entrada.. Pero no, todos lo ignoran y dan tumbos a ciegas buscando lo que sea que quieran encontrar.

-Adiós, Boris – Digo revolviéndole el cabello. El Beta es una ternura.

-Es Yuri – Se quejó… acostumbrado a que le cambie el nombre cada día.

-Lo que digas, Joffrey – Hace morros y se despide.

-¿Ese es el doctor Neiper? – Escucho que preguntan a ¿Colin?...¿Joffrey? - ¿Está usando labial? – Ni que fuera la primera vez que ven a un Alfa con labial. No escucho que alguien se queje cuando un Omega pinta los labios a su Alfa tras un beso - ¿Huele..a?… bueno, no es imposible, olvídalo.

-¿Huele a otro Alfa? – Anima Boris a terminar de decir. Quiero aplaudir al mocoso por atreverse a lo que pocos. El hospital prefiere hacerse de la vista gorda cuando Arthur viene a visitarme, o a dejarme cosas que de repente olvido en la mesa de la casa después de tener una buena boca atendiéndome o demandándome – Eres nuevo. Si, el señor Arthur es algo posesivo con los pacientes Omega, así que deja la marca de olor muy clara. Dice que evita problemas.

-¿Un Alfa… con, otro, huymmmg Alfa?

Y no pierdo tiempo en regresarme a romperle la cara al sujeto que se ha atrevido a mirarme por sobre el hombro. No cuando ya voy con el tiempo justo.

La doctora Quinzel me saluda a lo lejos, lista para aplicar a una plaza dentro del pabellón psiquiátrico. La rubia me traía loco a principios de la universidad. Admito que los rubios me ponen. ¿Qué me hizo alejarme de la sexy Omega? Su necedad y necesidad Omega. Pese a que no fuera su Destino, ella actuaba como si lo fuera. Los celos eran una bomba de tiempo, siempre buscando las maneras de impregnarse, de hacerme anudarla, de marcarla… gracias al cielo, ni por todas las hormonas que uso para noquearme, me hizo hacer lo que ella deseaba.

Ser Alfa tenía sus ventajas. Agradecía no haber nacido Beta… seguro que así no me hubiera podido resistir a esas caderas, a esa entrada apretada y jugosa que desprendía mieles.

Las señales de tránsito fueron un ir y devenir en recuerdos marchitos. El Alfa tenía mucha razón para extrañarse porque tuviera a mi pareja Alfa.

Muchos imaginaban que era imposible que un Alfa estuviera con otro de su misma estirpe. Las cosas funcionaban en una sola línea: Omegas siendo impregnados de Alfas, viviendo felices o infelices bajo el mando de su voz y olor, criando a los cachorros que escupían después de partirles fuera del celo… O los Betas con Betas, que con su normalidad de razón usualmente se quedaban bien solteros e infelices por intentar tantas veces encontrar una pareja adecuada. No era clasista, las encuestas no mentían, bueno si lo hacían, pero… del total de la población analizada, los divorcios estaban con los Betas y la tasa de mortalidad se la llevaban los Omegas y Alfas.

Era complicado imaginar los celos, la necesidad de marcar, la de dominar, la que hormigueaba el goteante falo y buscaba taponear el conducto caliente y rosado para germinar la semilla. Si, siempre se complican al imaginar a dos varoniles y sexys Alfas acoplados sin marca de Destino.

No entiendo porque es tan difícil de verlo.

El sexo es excelente… siempre hay una refriega, una conquista, algo que no tiene que ver con los fluidos saliendo por la boca y mojando las bragas de encaje que se compran en las sex-shop. Debo dejar de reírme así, hago que los niños en los autos ajenos se pongan a llorar.

El estacionamiento de la escuela sigue siendo una basura estrecha, juro que una vagina es más amplia que estos ridículos carriles por los que la directiva nos hace hacer mil maniobras para no golpearle la defensa a los otros mini autos o volarle los espejos retrovisores. Sin que me vean, me bajo, dejando el cacharro hibrido estacionado en doble fila. Total, no creo que nadie vaya a salir por lo menos en las próximas dos horas.

Apenas y camino un poco para poder ver a Arthur con la cara agria de siempre. Odio la escuela, le chupa la felicidad a mi pececito.

-¡Hice todo lo que pude! – Chille. Arthur me sigue mirando con menos que la gracia habitual y suspira.

Sus blondos cabellos son como un centenar de oro bajo agua. Brillan, destellan, me dejan ciego cuando despierto. Y al quitarle la sábana, bueno… sólo quiero decorar un poco más su robusto arrecife.

-Quince minutos, podemos correr.

No es de Alfas correr hasta el salón en donde tu cachorro está lidiando con el mugroso profesor Omega que le ignora, con los compañeros que se burlan y claro, con la pinta de depravados que impusimos, normal que nuestro bebé la pase mal.

Antes de ser visibles, nos tomamos un segundo para regular nuestra respiración y pasé por la cintura mi brazo… Arthur detestaba que lo hiciera, alegaba que juntarle tanto no era digno, él, cuando se ponía juguetón incluso me hacía cargarle en modo princesa… siempre contento por poder hacer hablar al resto de vecinos o transeúntes a nuestras espaldas… Arthur es el Alfa que escogí para no ser como mi patética y hermosa hermana que se rindió.

Y nuestro cachorro se encoje un poco al saber que comenzaremos a atormentarlo. Él ya se avergüenza porque seamos dos Alfas tan extraños. En una ocasión nos pidió de regalo que fuéramos como los padres de sus compañeros.

-"¿Cómo podríamos? Somos Alfas. Si preguntas quien muerde a quien, digamos que la cosa esta pareja. Tu padre me dejo esto, mira, ya no es violeta y negra pero para que estés conforme, Arthur usara el delantal y los tubos en la cabeza, los rubios ondulados son taaan sexys… y yo me quedare con los trajes sin corbata para mostrar nuestra marca de apareamiento"

Y todo iba en picada.

Kalduram usaba la capucha de su ligera sudadera para cubrir su rostro. No debería de sufrir así por nosotros. Quizá el que sigamos empujando no sea lo mejor.

-No es lo mejor – Asintió Arthur dándome la razón, y ni me sorprendió que pudiera leerme la mente – Debemos volver a hablar con él.

-¿Y qué le diríamos? – Alzo los hombros – Dudo que contándole un chiste baste. Es una broma, despertar, caminar… vivir, la vida es una broma, ya lo vera.

-Le romperán los huesos antes de eso.

Volteo a ver a mi caracolito que bien finge que no le están susurrando cosas desagradables. Patéticos moluscos sin espina, cuando Kalduram crezca, y sepa, y crea… podrá romperles el alma a esos insensibles cuadrados seres que fingen ser humanos pensantes.

O sí, porque cualquier buen día esos se dan el nombre de la especie dominante y deciden seguir estando atados a la biología del celo y a los roles de parejas, volcando la naturalidad de lo antinatural. Es decir, que se niegan a hacer cosas que van más allá del plano biológico de primera instancia.

Pero no había forma de enseñarles a no meter su nariz donde no los llamaban.

-¡Hoohoho! ¡Yo! Yo – Levanto la mano después de que la profesora preguntara sobre una frase de cinco pesos que sobraba pero que hacía para que los niños se lucieran frente a sus orgullosos padres y estos pudiesen presumir de sus lumbreras – Yo me sé esa – Sigo agitando mi mano por sobre la cabeza. Kaldur se hace más pequeño… mi niño se avergüenza tan fácil - Déjeme contestar.

Arthur tampoco sabe dónde meterse.

Los chicos de hoy en día siempre tan tímidos. Por eso no se llevan los mejores premios y se quedan con los peores postres.

-Humm, señor Neiper – Si, vamos… sigue fingiendo decoro cuando me hablas e ignoras a mi hijo – los chicos deben de contestar.

-Jack…

-¡Es que me pareció taaaaan oportuno! Es decir, ellos a lo mejor digan saber de qué va y en esencia hasta un chimpancé sabría decirlo, yo lo sé… entrené a uno – Y murió… pero no era el caso – Yo puedo ponerle un ejemplo mejor, Miss – Y mi pececito ha lanzado miradas asesinas a la horda de padres para mantenerlos a raya. ¡Siempre tan efectivos sus ojos azules! Arthur siempre tan predecible, tan enamorado… tan protector. Eso me encanta – Ellos no se han preparado para la guerra, son personas civilizadas… personas que sé quiénes son… niños que quieren enfundar en un código barato de honor y moral, de igualdad y similitud. ¿Quién no quiere ser un borrego más de la manada? ¡Jajaaajaa!

-¡Papá! – Chilla mi almejita bonita. Erizado porque estoy causándole miedo a sus compañeros malsanos que le hacen sentir diferente – Es una clase…

-Si... lo es – Vuelco a carcajear y arrincono a la Miss, la acaricio con la punta de mis dedos. Sé cómo hacer esto, tuve teatro en la primaria - ¡Elección! Elecciones… wa, difícil de decir cual… pero ellos y nosotros, siempre tratando de convencernos de que somos monstruos jajijjajaiojo – El cirujano amarillo que es mi Arthur asiente y prefiere tenerme a su lado, me da luz verde para poder hacer la fiesta mi gusto… saltándome las reglas que siempre me pone para cuando salimos, es como traer una correa en el cuello, con choques eléctricos… esas descargas que contienen las proporciones ideales que Arthur tan amablemente pone para evitar ir a recogerme del asilo Arkham - Creo que el mejor para contestarle, Miiisss, soy yo – El labial se barre un poco al sonreír de la manera en como lo hago, los bordes se manchan y después de besar a Arthur… no queda mucho que decir del borrón rojo – Siempre estoy listo para la guerra.

-Estamos – Añade Arthur – Señorita Marthian… Para evitar ir con la corriente, para evitar que la corriente nos ahogue… nos hemos visto obligados a formar cierto carácter – Me señala… como si necesitara una excusa para mi personalidad – No es fácil estar con un Alfa si eres uno… no es normal criar a un Omega si eres Alfa y ya no digamos de una familia de Alfas – Kaldur asiente. Aun le sorprende a mi bebé que podamos convivir tan bien. Le sorprende llegar a acuerdos con palabras y no con voz de mando. Le sorprenden muchas cosas de lo que es una familia divergente… tenemos las reglas de las verduras primero, luego los caramelos; de usar pijama cuando sale del cuarto; la de los deberes domésticos y la preparación de alimentos, tenemos lo que todos en las demás casa tienen, en sus hogares estándares de pateo verde y perros blancos. Kaldur seguía inquieto con lo similares que en realidad éramos- Digo… tengo que venir a recogerlo soportando las cuestiones… si ya me gusta sodomizar a un Alfa… ¿Qué me impide hacerlo con mi hijo al que adopte? Todo el mundo pierde la cabeza cuando nos ven juntos.

La incomodidad es deliciosa, huele como a miedo… como a eterno, a algo que ya tenía tiempo sin provocar. Adoro a la Miss por dejarme defender a mi hijo.

-Jajajaja – Me quede sin aire. Cuando lo recupero estoy doblado sobre una de las mesas, la del compañero que le murmuro algo a Kaldur. Me relamo los labios y chasqueo la lengua, pongo mi mejor sonrisa y sé que el niño está por hacerse en los pantalones – Piensen en esto. Me gusta cuando los Alfas reclaman un Omega, se pelean por él… arrastran al Omega y quien lo conquiste es tan hercúleo que ¡Ja! Le admiran… ¿Qué ventaja, que admiración hay en cogerte a un Omega que ha perdido la voluntad? Esa moralidad inadecuada, juzgadora y pecaminosa… llena de sin razón, me quitan merito – Si no digo esto… Arthur me arrancara los testículos - ¡Véanlo! – Señalo – Arthur Curry, el Alfa del año… nacido en una costa piadosa, llena de pescadores y lleno de sentimentalismo, con el mar y las tormentas…. Un tesoro de la naturaleza y un tesoro que sabe lo que tiene si es que me entienden – El resto de padres se sonrojan y claro, nos miran con desaprobación curiosa… con esa clase de mueca a la que ya estoy acostumbrado – Cuando miré la tormenta en costa piadosa… supe que era un remolino sin gracia comparado con la furia en sus ojos – Miró a mi pez… tan lleno de orgullo, quieto, esperando a alguien a quien caerle a golpes… así es como se ha defendido siempre, como ha vivido después de perder a su padre Omega – Un semental de mar que pelea sin restricciones, sin dominios… lleno de pasión, lleno de ganas por vivir y hacerlo por alguien.

-Hablas de más, Joker. Te vas por las ramas, mi caramelito.

¿Un Alfa siendo dulce? ¿Un Alfa siéndolo con otro Alfa? Juro que algunos vomitaron en sus zapatos y otros ya veían la manera de sacar a sus hijos del salón.

-Cierto, cierto – Canturreo cantante… amante del teatro – A lo que quería llegar era que estoy preparado para enfrentar a quien sea, tomar la ruta que sea necesaria, hacer lo impensable y quizá más allá de lo pronunciable con tal de tener mi propia paz: ¿Cuál es esta?, querida Miss, es la de tener a mi hijo orgulloso… feliz, con sus padres Alfa. Porque quiero que sepa que su auto ya no es el de siempre, que deberá cambiar el motor ajajajjaja, que muchos buzones ya explotaron y que hay cosas que no diré… pensándolo bien, sólo lo grito porque quiero que Kaldur sepa que no hay nada que no haga por su padre y por él.

-Llámalo amor – Intervino Arthur, extendiéndole la mano a nuestro hijo. Kaldur tenía una buena familia. Una amorosa Omega de madre, un Alfa digno… bobadas que no sirvieron cuando ellos decidieron que no tenían lo necesario para sacarlo adelante, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaron y prefirieron cedernos los derechos antes de que siguieran matando de hambre al niño. Normal que el amor que nosotros tenemos no fuera reconocido– Jack… Joker es nuestro Alfa.

Cogo a mi pececito y le hago bailar un poco, como de costumbre, como cuando hay una buena canción en el restaurante de turno y sin pista de baile, nos alzamos para hacernos la noche. Sin quedarnos con ganas de nada, tomando lo que queremos, haciéndonos de nuestros deseos… siempre con cierto criterio, por Kaldur… seguro que él no comprende aun nuestra forma de vida. Somos muy diferentes.

-Sí que son extraños – Dice Kaldur y toma su mochila. Listo para abandonar el sueño que tenia de estudiar en la prestigiosa escuela de Gótica… la prestigiosa escuela que sus padres biológicos insistieron tanto en hacer parte de las misiones de vida. Para que pudiéramos adoptarlo, debimos aceptar mandarlo ahí… buenos programas, pésimos humanos – Quiero helado.

Arthur lo toma por los hombros y enlista una gran cantidad de sabores. Yo pienso en mi pobre cartera.

No damos vuelta atrás.

Kaldur acababa de dejar del todo a sus viejos y nos tomaba a nosotros por nuevos, por lo correcto, lo que tenía y debía de ser. No iba a arruinar eso con mis infantiles deseos de sacarles el dedo medio a esos estirados Alfas que seguían repudiándonos por aparte de ser antinaturales, ser una caricatura escandalosa.

Dejando huella.

Tratando de hacer ver que éramos igual de valiosos que todos… y que merecíamos, una muestra de respeto.

Me rio… una desesperada forma de llorar.

Una paz que nunca conocí, será la que mi risa intente llenar.

-Padres… ¿Y si… escojo a un Alfa?

-¡Te enseñare a armar bombas! – Grito cuando nos metemos al carro – En serio… la primera que hice a gran escala… mmm, bueno, no exploto cuando debía pero lo hizo.

-Joker – Yo extiendo mi labial, un poco, una sonrisa que Kaldur observa – Kalduram, si estás listo para hacer la guerra para tener paz, adelante, escoge un Alfa. Pero no te confundas, estate listo para la guerra.

-¡Yo quiero mi helado! – Pataleo, presionando el pie de Arthur en el acelerador, ya quiero salir de este triste lugar.

-Padre, no eres un Joker muy sonriente ¿Sabes?

-¿Quién dijo que quería serlo?

Quizá lo único que trataba de hacer al escoger a Arthur era limpiar mi conciencia. A lo mejor sólo quería no estar solo y saberme amado por lo que era y quien era, desde el inicio, sin trampas mortales, con… pasión, con algo duradero.

Quizá sólo había escogido a Arthur para encontrar la excusa de ser diferente.

¡Na!

-Papá… Joker ha salido.

-Ignora su risa.

.

.

.

.

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
